Odd Balls
Odd Balls (3 squads plus support) ---------------------- Alpha Squad (Raiding, Quick Strikes, Espionage, Infiltration, Recon) The Alphas are capable of numerous types of operations but are best known not for the type of missions they conduct, but for the speed and precision the missions are carried out with. missions are carried out with great precision and flair. Combined technological, magical and psionic abilities allow for quite a bit of tactical flexibility. Commander Bill Level 6 Demi-God Mind Melter Zander Luko 5th level Ex-Military Specialist (second in command) Occupation: Unprincipled alignment. Another CS soldier with a conscience couldn't bring himself to gun down another innocent D-Bee in cold blood. He and some of his men simply vanished one night and have been freelancers ever since. Tries to play down his relationship with Mary in professional situations, which can cause tension between then from time to time. SDC/HP: 71/45 (70 MD from NG-A10 Body Armor) ATM: 6 HTH: Expert Melee: Vibro-Knife 1d6 MD Randed: CP-50 Dragonfire 2d6/6d6 laser 2000 ft range, 2d6 grenade, 1200 ft range Sidearm: C-20 Laser Pistol 2d6 MD 800 ft range Defense: armor only Misc Equipment: 6 plasma grenades 4d6 MD, silver knife Vehicle: Warbird Rocket Cycle (stole from CS) Abilities: Major Psionic ISP: 65 Psionics: Bio-Regenerate(self)(6), Healing Touch(6), Meditation(0), Telekinesis, Impervious to Poison/Toxin(4), Speed Reading(2), Total Recall(2) Mary Banes 4th level Ex-Coalition Psi-Stalker Unprincipled alignment. Luko's second in command. Left the CS when Luko suggested it, not so much for freedom the CS, but to be with Luko, she was completely in love with him. Luko had no idea until she entered his tent one night with a bottle of bourbon and nothing else on and they have been together ever since. They make a striking couple but are quite dysfunctional in a constant cycle of fighting and making up. Both are complete pros in the field. SDC/HP: 57/36 (70 MD from NG-A10 Body Armor) ATM: 6 HTH: Assassin Melee: Vibro-Knife 1d6 MD Ranged: CP-40 Pulse laser Rifle 2d6/6d6, 2000 ft range Sidearm: C-20 Laser Pistol 2d6 MD 800 ft range Defense: armor only Misc Equipment: 6 plasma grenades 4d6 MD, silver knife Vehicle: Scout Rocket Cycle (stole from CS) ISP: 94 Abilities: All abilities common to CS Psi-Stalker Psionics: Astral Projection(8), Clairvoyance(4), Sense Evil(2), Telepathy(4), See Aura(6), Object Read(6) Larry 4rd level Ex-Dog Boy(K-9 Bloodhound) Aberrant alignment. Lept at the chance for freedom when Luko asked him to leave the CS. His experiences have left him somewhat angry, but as long as you can show you are accepting of differences and don't show thinly veiled contempt he can work well with anyone. Regards Zander and Mary like squabbling older siblings while he is the mature younger brother who always plays peacemaker. He would do anything for them. SDC/HP: 58/32 (70 MD from NG-A10 Body Armor, ) ATM: 5 HTH: Martial Arts Melee: Vibro-Blade "Cats Claw" 3d4 Ranged: CP-40 Pulse laser Rifle 2d6/6d6, 2000ft range Sidearm: C-20 Laser Pistol 2d6 MD 800 ft range Defense: armor only Misc Equipment: 6 plasma grenades 4d6 MD, silver knife ISP: 106 Abilities: All abilities common to Bloodhound K-9 Dog Boy Psionics: Sense Evil(2), Sense magic(3), Sixth Sense(2), Empathy(4), Telepathy(4) Bob Jones 4rd level Ex-CS Ranger Anarchist alignment. After being out in the world and seeing the world as it is, not the CS propaganda he also left with Luko. As an only child from the burbs with no remaining family he had no ties. Generally gets along well with others though he does think Mary is bug nuts crazy but he respects her as a soldier. SDC/HP: 58/43 (70 MD from NG-A10 Body Armor) ATM: 5 HTH: Martial Arts Melee: Vibro-Sword 2d6 MD Ranged: CP-40 Pulse laser Rifle 2d6/6d6, 2000ft range Sidearm: C-20 Laser Pistol 2d6 MD 800ft range Misc Equipment: 6 plasma grenades 4d6 MD, silver knife Vehicle: Scout Rocket Cycle (stole from CS) Abilities: All common skills and abilities for CS Rangers Tony Zanetti 5rd level Merc Soldier: Communications Expert Anarchist alignment. Tony was looking for work after the outfit he was working with 'Invincible Ed's Strikers' suffered 75% causalities due to Ed's inept leadership. He hooked up with Luko about 4 months after his group left the CS. He is generally for communications, cryptography and electronic countermeasures when needed. His parents own and run a restaurant in Northern Gun. He was taught to cook from an early age. As such he can cook at 98%, so in the field he usually draws the cooking assignment as conditions and supplies allow. SDC/HP: 57/40 (70 MD from NG-A10 Body Armor) ATM: 5 HTH: Basic Melee: Vibro-Knife 1d6 MD Ranged: WI-AL18 Assault Laser Rifle 2d6+2/6d6+3, 1600 ft range Sidearm: Wilk's 320 Laser Pistol 1d6 MD 1000 ft range Defense: armor only Misc Equipment: Silver Knife Vehicle: Lynx Hovercraft Equipment: 6 plasma grenades 4d6 MD Arula Tau 5th level Amazon R.C.C. (WB 6, pg 97) Aberrant alignment. Afflicted by wanderlust she left home at a very young 46 years of age(shes now 72), after her required service to the Manoan armed forces was completed. Making her way north she has encounters Vampires, Splugorth, Pecos Bandits, CS troops. Taking a strong dislike to the CS she made her way to Tolkeen and has since worker with several merc outfits. After you prove your worth to her she is generally friendly. A typical Amazon female 6'4" (PB 20) she gets along great with Alicia as they both use their ample 'charms' in much the same way to get what they want, epically from men. She likes and respects Mary and doesn't torment her. She is interested in Bill because he is one of the few human males she can't put off guard either through her looks or abilities. MDC: 162 (75 MD from Light Enchanted Chain Mail) ATM: 7 HTH: Expert Melee: Vibro-Sword 2d6 MD Ranged: Magic Bow 1d6 MD 1000ft, shoots energy bolts, 150 MDC, 5 shots per melee (her prized possession) Sidearm: TW Starfire Pistol 3d6 MD, 1000ft, 12 shots per PPE Clip (6 clips) backup Defense: rarely uses any except in heavy combat, usually relies own toughness and Armor of Ithan spell Misc Equipment: 4 Wilk's Beehive Grenades 3d6 MD, 30ft radius, silver knife Vehicle: MI-3000 Abilities: Supernatural strength and endurance, Nightvision 60ft, hawk-lik vision, MD heat and cold attacks do half damage(immune to normal heat and cold), bio-regenerate 1d4x10 every hour, longevity ISP: 32 PPE: 138 Psionics: Impervious to Poison/Toxin, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Healing Touch Spells: Cloud of Smoke, Globe of Daylight, Lantern Light, Cloak of Darkness, Fear, Extinguish Fires, Armor of Ithan, Breath Without Air, Magic Shield, Fingers of Wind, Turn Dead, Carpet of Adhesion, Fire Bolt, Shadow Meld, Blind, Lifeblast, Escape Alicia Juka 4th level Star Elf Warlock (Fire) Unprincipled alignment. Grew up with merchant parents who settled in Stormpsire. Knows her parents are from somewhere else but they have not told her anything about UWW where they are from. She was lead to believe she was from a backwater fantasy like dimension. The beautiful fiery red head(PB 23) often uses her 'charms' to get information. She dresses in a fashion the more prudish would find offensive. She can take care of herself and more than one man has found himself a little scorched when he got too frisky. She and Mary get along like oil and water and for fun she constantly flirts with Luko which drives Mary crazy. MDC: 81 (Set of MD light ceramic armor 40 MDC, Magic Cloak 20 MDC, Dark Red) ATM: 5 HTH: Basic Melee: Vibro-Knife 1d6 MD Ranged: Fire Ball spell Sidearm: TW Starfire Pistol 3d6 MD, 1000ft, 12 shots per PPE Clip(8 clips) Defense: armor, Atlantis TW Magic Talisman (Armor of Ithan, 100 MDC 3/day, taken from dead Splugorth minion) heavy combat/emergency protection Misc Equipment: Silver Knife Vehicle: MI-3000 PPE: 179 Abilities: Nightvision 120 ft, Bio-Regenerate 4d6 per hour,all common Warlock abilities Spells: Fire Bolt, Globe of Daylight, Firey Touch, Impervious to Fire, Flameblast, Freeze Water, Create Heat, Fire Ball, Extinguish Fire, Flame Friend, Heal Burns, Resist Cold Wally Wu 4th level Psi-Ghost Aberrant alignment. Quiet aloof, reserved, tends to keep to himself. Originally from Relic he bounced around for a while after he left home, sometimes getting himself into trouble stealing things. Worked for a while as a repo man to pay the bills. Occasionally took on commissions to get re-payment for some loan sharks in Northern Gun. Move on to mercenary work as has been there ever since. SDC/HP: 55/38 (70 MD from NG-A10 Body Armor) ATM: 5 HTH: Basic Melee: TW Lightning Dagger 1d6 MD Sidearm: TW Shard Pistol 3d4 MD 4d6 MD burst, 700ft, 12 shots per PPE Clip (8 clips) Defense: armor Misc Equipment: Vibro-Knife 1d6 MD, Silver Knife Vehicle: Lynx Hovercraft PPE: 23 ISP: 107 Abilities: Intangibility Psionics: Psionic Invisibility, Deaden Senses, Mind Block, Nightvision, Object Read, Machine Ghost, Telemechanics, Levitation, Meditation, Telekinetic Push, Remote Viewing, See Invisible, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Electrokinesis Haldaqui 'Hal'Lekonth 4th level Dwarf Lord Magus Unprincipled alignment. Hal left the service of the Dweomer Defense Force (but not the Brother of Magic), when he uncovered some minor corruption which eventually led to a highly connected merchant in the weapons production. Hal still tried to turn the evidence over but before he could his old mentor was arrested. Hal made deal that evidence he had would disappear if the charges were dropped. The merchant would agree if Hal left home and never returned. He kicked around for a while eventually hooking up with the Odd Balls.not long after it was formed. SDC/HP: 53/44 (50 MD Standard Lord Magus Armor, 45 MD Helmet) ATM: 5 HTH: Basic Melee: Basic Lord Magus Staff 2d6 MD Ranged: Call Lightening spell Sidearm: TW Starfire Pistol 3d6 MD, 1000ft, 12 shots per PPE Clip(6 clips) Defense: armor, Armor of Ithan when needed Misc Equipment: Vibro-Knife 1d6 MD, silver knife Vehicle: MI-3000 Abilities: Nightvision 90ft, become invisible at will, regenerate 2d6 HP/SDC per min, double spell range, Increased PPE PPE: 235 Spells: Blinding Flash, Cloud of Smoke, Death Trance, Globe od Daylight, Lantern Light, See Aura, Aee Invisible, Sense Evil, Sence magic, Thunderclap, Befuddle, Chameleon, Clense, Climb, Cloak of Darkness, Concealment, Detect Concealment, Extinguish Fire, Fear, Heavy Breathing, Levitation, Manipulate Objects, Turn Dead, Armor of Ithan, Breath Without Air, Fingers of Wind, Energy Bolt, Float in Air, Light Healing, Magic Shield, Blind, Carpet of Adhesion, Energy Field, Fire Bolt, Shadow Meld, Energy Disruption, Fly, Heal Wounds, Call Lightning, Fire Ball, Teleport:Lesser, Words of Truth, Lightblade, Purification, Wind Rush Chak Pibry 4rd level Grackle Tooth Merc Soldier: Heavy Weapons. Anarchist alignment. Feels naked without a rail gun or heavy plasma ejector in his hands. Loves the big weapons and what better way to use them than getting paid to do so with merc work. Loves the Northern Gun weapons but will use anything. MDC: 139 (40 MD from partial armor) ATM: 6 + 1 melee with tail HTH: Basic Melee: Large Vibro-Sword Giant Sized 3d6 MD Ranged: NG-E12 Heavy Plasma Ejector 1d6x10 MD 2000ft Backup: NG-LG6 3d6MD laser 1600ft/ 4d6 grenade 1100ft Sidearm: NG-45LP 5d6 MD 1200ft Defense: armor only Misc Equipment: NG power pack, 6 plasma grenades 4d6MD, Vehicle: NG-480 Turbo, silver knife Beta Squad (Heavy Combat, Mobile Armor, Ranged Fire Support) 4 Headhunters (levels 3-6) 4 RPA Elite (levels 2-5) 2 Cyborgs (levels 2-4) 2 Snipers (levels 3-4) 6 Grunts (levels 2-4) 2 Juicers (levels 2-4) ---- Echo Squad (Magic, Anti-Magic, Support) 3 Ley Line Walkers (levels 3-6) 2 Techno-Wizards (levels 3-4) 2 Psi-Slayers (levels 3-5) 1 Dog-Boy (level 3) 1 Shifters (level 4) 1 Burster (level 3) ---- Support Personnel Doc Simmons 5th level Body Fixer(major psychic 52 ISP ) psionics: Deaden Pain, Healing Touch, Increased Healing, Induce Sleep, Psychic Diagnosis, Psychic Purification, Psychic Surgery, Stop Bleeding 1 Body Fixer (level 2) 3 Rogue Scientist Pharmacist/Nurse (level 2-3) 4 Operators (level 2-4) 4 Grunts, camp security (level 1-3) 4 Vagabonds, some mechanic/electrical training (level 1-3) 1 Dog Boy, feral born (level 1) 2 City Rat (levels 1-2) Others: family members(not many travel with the company in the field), cooks, logistics people, clerks = Equipment Transport Equipment: 1 Scarab Officer's Car (Stolen from CS) 1 GAW - M113 Improved(APC) Doc's Clinic-fully stocked (converted to ambulance) 4 GAW-998 Improved Hummer Combat Utility Vehicles 2 GAW Fast-Attack Vehicle Special Ops Dune Buggy 8 Medium Trucks (20 MDC, 5MDC wheels) for supplies and equipment 1 Converted bus (40 MDC, 5MDC wheels) 'Chuck Wagon' mobile kitchen 12 Converted buses (30 MDC, 5MDC wheels) troop transport/sleeping area Combat Equipment: 4 GAW-M1A3 Improved Main Battle Tank 2 GAW - M113 Improved(APC) 4 Triax T-C20 Terrain Hopper 4 Titan Robotics FT-005 Flying Titan All soldiers have: -1 energy rifle and 1 energy pistol of choice (others available for specific roles or personal) - 1 Vibro-Knife and 1 Silver Knife -suit of body armor(light, medium or heavy depending on role) -any misc equipment needed is treated on a per need basis.